Twilight of Dreams
by JuliaHVTxForever
Summary: Lumaria and Ventus move into the sleepy town of Forks, Forks better hold on for one wild ride! Collab between me and two other writers  cali-jaganshi on DA, JuliaHVT on Fanfiction


Twilight of Dreams

Chapter One: This is Way Out of Our Leagues

As the black Ferrari pulled into the parking lot of the public library in Forks Washington there was a relived sigh. A male who had deep rose colored hair and bright cobalt blue eyes sat in the passenger seat, he slowly released the passenger seat arm rests as he put his head into his hands and breathed deeply. "Why?" he asked the driver. The driver was another male with blond spiky hair that had coon-tails littered throughout and he also had bright blue eyes. The male looked at him in confusion.

"Why what Lumaria?" he asked his pink haired companion, Lumaria sighed

"Why must you insist on driving like a FUCKING MANIAC VENTUS!" he demanded in anger. Ventus rolled his eyes at his companion's distress.

"Well I'm sorry!" he snapped. Lumaria leaned back against the seat and took a few deep breaths, glancing back he groaned

"You're going to have to clean the backseat again. My coffee spilled on it." He told the blond, Lumaria really didn't like coffee but it made him seem more normal.

Ventus groaned loudly. "Again?" he snapped in irritation.

"Well get me a different lid for it!" Lumaria snapped back in retort to the other's annoyance. Ventus sighed in defeat and decided to drop the subject of the coffee lid and spill. "Look I got us here didn't I?"

Lumaria ground his teeth annoyed at a realization he just had."We are so out of our league! I mean we stick out like a sore thumb!" he hissed.

That was true; Ventus and Lumaria made those 'hard core' punks look kind of wimpy. For one Ventus seem to have a collection of piercings; two in his right ear, one of his lip, one in the right side of his nose, one on his tongue, one in his left eyebrow, and Lumaria knew of the one on his bellybutton.

Meanwhile Lumaria collected tattoos; he had one on his right shoulder of two crescent moon intersecting though where the intersected they had a slash through them, one on his neck that was a blooming rose and the way it was drawn it looked like it was blooming right where his Adams apple was, a second rose was drawn on his stomach and the vines surrounded his bellybutton, and lastly an amaryllis was drawn on his left leg with a vine wrapping around his ankle.

Lumaria set his head against the backseat of the car seat before sighing again "Look, let's just get this done with!" he growled unbuckling his seat belt.

Ventus nodded and followed suit as the two stepped out of the car, Ventus' punk boots making a slight thump while Lumaria's plain dark blue high top converse with rainbows on them with shoelaces that read 'bullshit' made hardly any noise.

Lumaria and Ventus dress was kind of similar, both liking darker colors and what people usually called Punk or Goth clothes. Although Ventus preferred blacks and reds while Lumaria wore a very dark pink or dark blue. Even now the pink haired male had a long sleeve shoulder less top with dark Pink stripes on it, his jeans were dark blue. Meanwhile Ventus was wearing his favorite army pants and black hoodie with the words 'Bite Me' printed on the front in bright red ink.

Lumaria grabbed his bag out of the trunk and the two headed over to the main doors. Upon opening the doors of the library the two were surprised to see how few people were actually in the library.

Lumaria and Ventus were walking towards the study area when a small voice interrupted their route to their destination "Now did I put too much cinnamon in it? Or was it the…" the voice stopped as he collided with Ventus's leg. Lumaria jumped a little looking down at the boy, he had short bluish slate hair that somewhat covered one of his steely blue eyes. He was rather short and bore glasses that he had to readjust often, the boy looked up surprised, he hadn't notice either of the two strangely dressed men and had never seen them before, when he noticed that he had bumped into Ventus he jumped up. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" he quickly bowed to the boy.

Ventus smiled "Hey it's okay. Um you don't gotta bow!" he laughed nervously.

The boy looked at him in almost confusion. "I-i-i-it's proper etiquette to bow!" he told the teen with blonde and blue hair.

Ventus laughed a little and Lumaria smiled at the boy.

The slate haired boy bowed once more before saying."Um again I apologize!"

Lumaria laughed a little this time. "Accidents happen! Right Ventus?" he looked at his blond haired friend and Ventus nodded in agreement. "It's fine."

The boy stared at the two and then fled the area with a slight blush on his face from being embarrassed.

Lumaria watched the boy leave "Wow…um that was interesting." He remarked. Ventus nodded and headed towards the study area.

Halfway there the boy came flying back and Ventus blinked as the boy held up a pack of gum to him. "Um, do you want some gum?" he asked, nervousness apparent in his voice.

Ventus blinked again before taking a piece "Um…thanks?" he told him a little unsure of what just happened.

The boy blushed again then sped off, Lumaria sniffed the gum

'_Ew…artificial flavoring._' He thought. The boy came flying back realizing how rude he had just been. "Oh I'm so sorry! It's rude to offer one person gum and not the other!" he looked apologetic.

Lumaria slowly took a piece. "It's…it's fine." He told the boy. The slate haired teen started to say something else then sped off. Lumaria blinked

"Ooookay?"

After study for almost three hours and then a quick lunch break at McDonalds, Lumaria was helping Ventus find the books that he needed to use for studying "And this one, and this one, and this one…" Ventus rolled his eyes at the amount of books he was carrying at this point.

"Lu! There are like eight books already don't I have them all?" he asked. Lumaria shook his head.

"Two more." He told his blond companion.

They heard a small gasp "Are you really going to read all those books?" they both heard. Turning around the boy was back looking at them, he had a couple of advance placement books in his arms.

Lumaria nodded "Yeah he's got a lot of studying to do. Placement tests and all." Lumaria told the boy. Ventus nodded also, the slate haired boy looked at the stack of thick textbooks

"Um do you need help with those?" he asked, surprised at the amount the man was holding in his arms.

Lumaria quickly snatched the top four books off the top of the stack, humans couldn't carry that much so easily. Ventus quickly made himself look tired. "Nope I think we got it!" Ventus laughed.

The boy nodded, watching the pair go back to the table the two had claimed for studying. Walking over he watched the two open the packets the students could use for studying

"Um…I could help. If you want, like if you're having trouble with any subject!" he told them.

Ventus smiled. "Well I'm terrible at math. Maybe you could help me with that?" he asked. Lumaria grinned, he could hear what Ventus was thinking. The boy nodded

"Um okay! Where do we need to start?" The unnamed boy asked all too eagerly.

Ventus grinned shyly. "The beginning?" he smiled. The boy blinked bewildered.

"Shouldn't you know that by now?" he asked. Lumaria attempted not to laugh

"He was home schooled for most of his life. His brother is a horrible teacher, had this whole theory that if you focus on one subject at a time then you would become a genius on that subject!" he told the boy.

The boy frowned. "Um…that's not legal." He stated. Ventus smiled sweetly

"I know but somehow got away with it." The boy rubbed his temples

"Can you even count?" Ventus went silent. The boy sighed before running off and getting a children's counting book, Ventus smiled pretending to have to learn to count. Lumaria grinned as Ventus finally was 'beginning to catch up to speed'.

As the hours dragged on the boy blinked then "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" he cried out startling Lumaria and Ventus a little bit. The boy took a breath "I never introduced myself!" he announced, the group looked at one another before laughing a little. It was true, they had just spent a good four hours with each other and never said their names. The boy cleared his throat "I am Ienzo." He introduced himself, Ventus smiled _Cute name…for a cutie…_ he thought. Lumaria kicked Ventus under the table

"Introduce yourself dip." The pink haired male hissed. Ventus nodded

"I'm Ventus." He offered a hand to shake, Ienzo shook before smiling

"What a beautiful name." Ienzo remarked. Lumaria smiled.

"Name's Lumaria." He waved, Ienzo smiled.

"Spelled one way it's a beautiful flower, spell as Lemuria it's a lost city." He recited from memory. Lumaria laughed.

"It's Lumaria, the flower." He chuckled.

Within two more hours the library announced it was going to close so the group packed up their things, checked out any books needed, and headed their separate ways.

Waving back to them, Ienzo smiled. "See you at school!" he called. Ventus smiled back waving alongside Lumaria. "Yeah maybe we'll all be in the same testing room!" he called back.

Once in the car Lumaria and Ventus decided take out was a good idea "I know of a Ramen shop nearby." Ventus announced. Lumaria made a face

"Ventus, ramen loses its appeal after nine weeks of it straight!" he huffed. Ventus sighed

"Then where? What is open?"

"Lots of fast food but I did hear of a Bento box place nearby. I even have directions to it!" he held up what looked like the back of an ad showing directions, well more an address, to a restaurant. Ventus smiled.

"Sure, let's try there." He said.

Lumaria had insisted on driving, since Ventus drove like a mad man, to the little odd shop. It was basically a pagoda. They stepped out of the car and Lumaria blinked

"Wow."

"I agree." Ventus nodded once he had gotten out of the car.

Walking indoors the two were greeted by someone who looked remarkably like Ienzo only he was wearing a very nice blue yukata. "Hello and welcome to Hana. I will be your waiter tonight." The boy spoke with a dull tone; he seemed colder than Ienzo had at the library.

Lumaria looked at the warm interior. "Do we have to take off our shoes?" he asked since he remember in most Japanese households it was required to remove ones shoes.

The boy blinked surprised. "Uh no, that isn't necessary." He told him and guided them to an empty table, once seated he handed them the menus and walked off.

Glancing over the menu Lumaria quickly spotted the vegetarian options, strange for what he was but oh well, and skimmed over the options. A woman walked over to the table setting down a bowl of rice and soup of each of the two.

"Complementary of the house, please enjoy." She spoke never looking them in the eyes before leaving.

Lumaria was quite impressed by the details and attention to the traditional Japanese culture in the shop. Eventually the boy returned. "Have you decided?" he asked, Lumaria nodded. Ventus made a motion to order before him since he was still deciding.

"The Spring Box please."

The boy nodded."And for you?"

"The Freshwater Eel and a Diet Coke." Again the boy nodded.

"And anything to drink for you?" he asked Lumaria

"Herbal tea if you have it." The pink haired man smiled, the boy blinked but nodded. "O-of course." He went to the back shocked at how traditional these Americans were.

After a while of mindless chit chatting the woman served up the food. Ventus made a face, chopsticks. How the hell do you use these things? Lumaria easily began eating, Ventus tried to copy Lumaria but no luck. The boy, who had came out to clean a few tables, noticed Ventus' trouble and walked over handing Ventus a pair of children's chopsticks. After that it went smoothly, Ventus blinked looking at the box chosen by Lumaria. Why no meat?

Lumaria caught the looked. "Is something the matter?" he asked. Ventus looked up at Lumaria. "Yeah is there a reason you aren't eating meat?" he asked. Lumaria swallowed another mouthful of food. "Yes, I am a vegetarian." He told the blond. Ventus's eyes went a little big. "But back at…"

"I threw it up when you were asleep." Lumaria quickly finished for the male. Ventus nodded going back to his food. Once the food was gone the boy came and cleared the table. Lumaria began digging out his wallet to pay for dinner when a elderly man walked out and set a thing of fried ice cream in front of both boys

"Good luck on your exams tomorrow boys!" he smiled then walked off. Lumaria and Ventus look at each other

"How did he know?" Lumaria asked, Ventus shrugged.

Once the ice cream was gone Lumaria had to wait for the check to be delivered "How do you think you're going to do?" Lumaria asked, the blond sighed

"Math is still hard but better than without the help of Ienzo. I feel sorry for the dude who is going to have to read my essay since my practice one was in a really old dialogue." He muttered. Lumaria wiped his mouth

"Are we talking Shakespeare old or Middle English old?"

"Middle English."

"Dang."

"Yup. How do you think you're going to do?"

"Alright. Not so sure about math."

Once dinner was paid for and the two arrived home. The house was a quaint by Victorian standards it had three bedrooms, kitchen and dining area, adjacent to that was a living room, all containing little to no furniture for the size of the house and the people therein. The house sat in a fairly big green yard and a stone walkway that led to the black stairs which contrasted with the white exterior and a small porch, the front door painted a dark burgundy by Ventus's ex. Once indoors Ventus flipped on the light switch out of habit, the chandelier above gave off a low light. Illuminating the wood beams overhead and the old world wallpaper in each room. The furniture in the room consisted of a small rickety looking table and two chairs. After toeing his shoes off at the door Ventus made his way into the dining room.

"Well better get this stuff memorized for tomorrow.. " he rubbed his eyes and plopped down in a chair at the small dining table with his homework, Lumaria yawned and flopped into a doggy bed near the door "Good night!" he called curling up. Ventus nodded attempting to get in a little more studying.

Chapter One End

Cali: I hope you guys enjoy our crack! Please be nice ^^;; *offers cupcakes* 


End file.
